Attributes
Each Warframe has a different style of play and a different set of stats and abilities that make them different from the other Warframes. Health Health represents how much damage a Warframe can sustain before becoming incapacitated or killed. Health is indicated as a red numeric value at the top right of the screen. While a Warframe is losing Health, the screen's edges will begin to flash red at a pulse. Once the Warframe reaches 10% health or below, a loud, heartbeat like sound will begin to play, and a slight ringing can be heard. This sound also plays when dead and when incapacitated. Most attacks will only damage Health when the Warframe's Shields have been drained. Poison Damage, which is dealt by Toxic Ancients, Toxic Crawlers and Venomous Eximus, will bypass shields while the player is near the creatures. Grineer Powerfists also have the ability to bypass shields due to the nature of their weapon. The Bleed status effect will also bypass shields. *The Vitality Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. *The Vigor and Primed Vigor Mods increase the base health and shields of a Warframe. *The Physique Aura Mod increases the base health of a Warframe. *The Coaction Drift Mod will improve the Warframe's equipped Physique Aura Mod. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base health of a Warframe. Healing Health does not naturally regenerate. Warframes may activate equipped Health Restores or find Health Orbs to restore Health. The Aura Rejuvenation adds health regeneration to all team members Warframes. The Trinity, Equinox,Harrow and Oberon Warframes also have the ability to restore health to nearby Warframes, along with Mind Controlled, Devoured or Shadow Ancient Healers. Incapacitation : Upon reaching''' 0''' Health Warframes will go into a downed state. Downed Warframes appear as a red diamond on the mini-map and slowly die over''' 20''' seconds; this down time may be increased using the Undying Will mod which can increase this to 28.4. They may crawl backwards (movement speed slowing over time) and use their sidearm while downed. Warframes can be revived by holding the Action Key while nearby and facing them. While being revived, a red diamond will appear to replace the red downed-state bar and begin to fill. Multiple teammates reviving another at the same time speed up the process. Once the revival bar is full, the downed Warframe is revived to full health and shields and may resume using all equipment and abilities as normal. *Warframes can also be revived under special circumstances (specifically, Nekros' Soul Punch ability, when augmented with Soul Survivor) The amount of health and shields restored is determined by the source of the revive. Death and Revival : Upon reaching 0 health in solo mode or if teammates fail to successfully revive a fallen Tenno before the bleedout timer is depleted, the player dies and must either spend a Revive Token or abandon the mission. If revive is chosen, the player will rise up and release an energy blast that damages and knocks over nearby enemies, becoming temporarily invulnerable. If abandon is chosen a warning message will pop up saying all rewards, apart from affinity, will be lost upon abort. When proceeding to abort the Tenno will be sent back to their ship with no rewards. Players start a mission with four Revive Tokens, with the addition of 1 extra from each max rank Arcane Enhancement the player has equipped. Reviving consumes 10% of your acquired Affinity. Shields Shields are invisible barriers that absorb incoming damage and protects the player from taking Health damage against enemy attacks. Unlike health, shields regenerate after three seconds of not taking damage, making them a naturally replenishing defense. All Warframes except Inaros and Nidus possess shields, whose values can be seen in the upper right of the player's UI as a blue number, with each Warframe possessing different amounts of maximum shields. Corpus units also make extensive use of shielding, along with certain bosses. Shields naturally recharge, but there is a 3-second recharge delay imposed whenever struck. Any incoming attacks within this timespan will reset the time needed to 3 seconds. Damage from proc effects like or do not reset the delay timer. Shields recharge at 15 units per second, plus 5% of the Warframe's maximum shields: 15 + 0.05 Maximum Shields}} Note that because the recharge rate involves maximum shields, the shield recharge rate can be sped up by increasing maximum shield capacity. This shield recharge rate can be further boosted by Fast Deflection and Fortitude, which stack together as a multiplier to the original recharge rate. Overshields Overshields are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 regardless of source, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Overshields can be obtained from: *Team Shield Restore *Medium Team Shield Restore *Large Team Shield Restore *Mag's Shield Transference *Trinity's Vampire Leech *Volt's Capacitance *Smeeta Kavat's Charm *Brief Respite *Rakta Dark Dagger's passive *Taxon's Molecular Conversion *Harrow's Condemn Armor Armor mitigates a percent of the incoming damage. Armor only affects damage applied to a Warframe's Health and does not affect damage absorbed by its Shields. The damage reduction provided by the armor value can be calculated with the following formula: : / (Armor + 300) 100}} Alternatively, armor can be thought of in terms of its equivalent benefit in health. Every three points of armor effectively gives you +1% total Health. Note that healing is made more efficient through this because it takes more effort to remove Health than to restore it. *The Steel Fiber and Armored Agility mods increase a Warframe's armor by a percentage of its base amount. *Damage can'' be reduced to zero by extremely high armor values due to rounding. This is the case if D < 0.5 + A/600 . *Rhino's Iron Skin ability does not grant armor, but rather absorbs 400 / 600 / 800 / 1200 points of incoming damage, affected by Ability Strength and damage type modifiers against Ferrite armor. Energy Energy is used to power Warframe abilities. Warframes each have four abilities that have a base cost of up to 100 energy per use depending on how powerful they are. During a mission, they can gather more up to their maximum. *Energy can be picked up during a mission from Blue Orbs. Blue Orbs dropped by enemies restore 25 energy while containers drops will restore 50 Energy. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect Ability Efficiency or a Warframe's maximum energy. *The Aura Energy Siphon slowly restores energy for all players based on its mod rank. Multiple copies of this aura allow for faster energy recovery. *Harrow's Thurible grants players inside its aura a variable amount of energy from kills made by Harrow, depending on how long the ability was charged and whether the enemies were killed by bodyshot or headshot. *Trinity's Energy Vampire allows a player to regain energy by standing inside the energy pulses the target releases (target is stunned the entire time). *Limbo's Rift Plane slowly restores energy for all players within it. Can stack with Energy Siphon. *Octavia's Inspiration passive slowly restores energy over time for all players that were near Octavia when she cast an ability. *Team Energy Restores are consumables that grant Energy to nearby teammates in varying amounts, up to 400 total. *Weapons triggering an Entropy effect restore 25% of the player's base Energy, and provide a base Energy boost of +25% for 30 seconds. *Notable mods that affect energy: **Flow or Primed Flow - Increases maximum energy. Note that Flow and Primed Flow ''cannot be used together. **Rage - Converts damage on health to energy. **Streamline - Increases Ability Efficiency, i.e. decreases ability cost. **Fleeting Expertise - Also increases Ability Efficiency, but reduces Ability Duration of Warframe abilities. **Equilibrium - Health pickups restore a certain amount of energy alongside health recovery (but only if the Orb is picked up). **Quick Thinking - Converts energy into health to provide a last resort buffer against death. **Coaction Drift - Improves the Warframe's equipped Aura, including Energy Siphon. **Endurance Drift - Increases maximum energy and parkour velocity. *The starting energy of a Warframe is affected by unused mod capacity, each point grants 5 additional energy at the start of a mission. Movement Speed The movement speed of different Warframes varies. It affects how fast a Warframe can walk, run, and sprint; consequently, it also affects the speed and distance a Warframe will slide and wallrun. *Rush and Armored Agility increases a Warframe's base sprint speed. *Sprint Boost aura increases the entire teams base sprint speed. *Coaction Drift improves the Warframe's equipped Aura Mod, including Sprint Boost. *Some Arcane Alternate Helmets affect the base sprint speed of a Warframe, and movement speed as well in some cases. *Speed and Fire Walker temporarily increases movement speed. **Turbulence's augment mod Jet Stream increases both movement and projectile speed. See Also * Warframes * Warframe Mods de:Warframe Eigenschaften it:Attributi Category:Mechanics